An optical communication system using dense wavelength division multiplex (DWDM) is conventionally used. An optical wavelength multiplexer/demultiplexer is used for DWDM. Patent Literature 1 describes an example thereof. The optical wavelength multiplexer/demultiplexer described in Patent Literature 1 is formed on a silicon substrate.